Beyond Skyrim - Bruma
|developer = Beyond Skyrim - Cyrodiil Development Team |game = Skyrim |version = 1.3.30 |location = Cyrodiil |se = yes |nexus-id = 84946 }} Beyond Skyrim - Bruma is a mod for and . It was released as a playable proof of concept for the much awaited mod Cyrodiil: Seat of Sundered Kings. Creatures These are some of the various creatures you can find: * Ayleid Lich * Ayleid Skeleton * Ayleid Pelinaga * Ogre * Wolf * River Troll * Rat * Zombie *Goblin * Scamp *Minotaur * Mask Bear * Brown Bear * Timber Wolf Weapons Here are some of the unique weapons that you will find *Ayleid sword *Ayleid dagger *Ayleid bow *Ayleid arrow *Alessian Sword ( most of the time under fort pale pass and serpent's trail ) *Alessian War Axe ( most of the time under fort pale pass and serpent's trail ) *Flamelight Spire *Glenroy Blade ( during the quest in cloud ruler temple) *Glenroy Empowered Blade ( after completed the quest in cloud ruler temple) *Hvitbrand ( end of quest with captain of bruma's guard) *Pilgrim's Cadguel *Goblin Sword *Goblin Staff *Minotaur Axe *Cyrodilic iron sword *Cyrodilic iron dagger *Cyrodilic iron axe *Cyrodilic iron greatsword *Cyrodilic iron warraxe *Cyrodilic iron mace *Cyrodilic steel sword *Cyrodilic steel dagger *Cyrodilic steel axe *Cyrodilic steel greatsword *Cyrodilic steel warraxe *Cyrodilic steel mace Armors and clothes Here are some of the unique time of armors you will find in Beyond Skyrim Bruma *Garridan's Mithril Helmet ( found at end of frostfire glade) * Ancient Lich Helmet * Boots of Mixashi ( fort pale pass) * Colovian Fur Helmet * Colovian Fur Armor * Colovian Fur Gaunglets * Colovian Fur Boots * Cyrodilic Iron Helmet * Cyrodilic Iron Armor * Cyrodilic Iron Gaunglets * Cyrodilic Iron Boots * Cyrodilic Iron Shield * Cyrodilic Leater Helmet * Cyrodilic Leater Armor * Cyrodilic Leater Gaumgle * Cyrodilic Leater Boots * Goblin Shield * Mithril Armor * Mithril Boots * Mithril Gauntlets * Mithril Helmet * colovian fur hood ( 3 colors) * nibenese mage hood * Synod hood * Synod robe * Reverant Necromancer Mask * Reverant Necromancer Hood * Reverant Necromancer Gloves * Reverant Necromancer Robe Ingredients *Alkanet *Aloe Vera Leaves *Bergamot Seeds *Blackberries *Blueberries *Cairn Bolete *Clouded Funnel *Colovian Nuthatch Egg *Damica Redwort *Dryad Saddle Polypore *Eastern Wallcreeper Egg *Elf Cup *Emetic Russula *Flax Seeds *Goblin Wax *Golden Kingfisher Egg *Green Stain Cup *Gypsy Moth Wing *Heartlan Highfin *Ironwood Nuts *Magus Mint *Mandrake Root *Milk Thistle Branch *Minotaur Horn *Motherwort Sprig *Mountain Lion Teeth *Nibenay Snapper *Nibenese Silverbird Egg *Ogre Teeth *Onion *Rainbow Fish *Red Onion *Rice *Scamp Skin *Steel Blue Entoloma *Summer Bolete *Wisp Stalk *Wood Wabler Egg *Wormwood *Yellow Amonita Dungeons Here are the dungeons that are currently in Beyond Skyrim: Bruma. * Rielle (Aylied Ruin) * Sedor (Aylied Ruin) * Anga (Aylied Ruin) * Serpent's Trail (Cave) * Northfringe Sanctum * Bruma Caverns (Cave) * Frostfire Glade (Cave) * Freezwind Hollow (Cave) * Boreal Stone Cave (Cave) * Underpall Cave (Cave) * Cutpurse Hideout (Cave) * Red Ruby Cave (Cave) * The Beast's Maw (Cave) * Toadstool Hollow (cave) * Plundered Mine (Cave) * Unmarked Cave (Cave) * Gutted Mine (Mine) * Frozen Grotto (Cave) * Silver Tooth Cave (Cave) * Hjalti's Refuge (Cave) * Capstone Cave (Cave) * Outlaw Endre's Cave (Inaccessible) Cities And Settlements * Bruma (City) ** Bruma Stables * Applewatch (Settlement) * Greenwood (Settlement) * Frostcrag Spire (Settlement) * Crentulius Farm (Inaccessible) Forts And Watchtowers * Fort Pale Pass (Fort) * Bruma Eastern Watchtower (Watchtower) * Bruma Western Watchtower (Watchtower) * Fort Horunn (Abandoned Fort) * Fort Urasek (Inaccessible) Other Locations *Whitewood Creek *Shrine of Namira *Lakeside Retreat *Hunter´s Shack *Gautierre Manor *The Sentinel *Dragonclaw Rock *Cloud Ruler Temple *Hjalti´s Refuge *Reman´s Fist *Camp of The Devout *Skyrim Border Gate *Rock Creek Camp *Mountain Watch (Currently inaccessible) Category:Skyrim: Beyond Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Beyond Skyrim - Bruma